moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Treasury Act
His Majesty’s Treasury Act An act to establish a formal treasury for the Stormwind House of Nobles. AUTHORS: Maxen Montclair SPONSORS: BE IT ENACTED by the King’s most Excellent Majesty, by and with the advice and consent of the House of Nobles, in this present Parliament assembled, and by the authority of the same, as follows:— 1.) Repeal of Antecedent Legislation # The Ministry Budgets section of the Grand Charter shall be repealed in its entirety. 2.) His Majesty’s Treasury Act # A new section shall be added to the Council of Ministers article of the Grand Charter, titled “His Majesty’s Treasury.” # The following shall be introduced to His Majesty’s Treasury’s section of the Grand Charter: ## There shall be enacted under the authority of crown an organization that collects and distributes the revenue collected by the Kingdom of Stormwind known as His Majesty’s Treasury. ## His Majesty’s Treasury shall be lead and directed by the Lord High Exchequer. ## His Majesty’s Treasury shall receive funds through the collection of taxes, tariffs, dues, and fines established by Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles. ## Any function of government under the authority of any Ministry of the Crown that is enacted either in this Grand Charter or by any Act of the Stormwind House of Nobles shall be funded by His Majesty’s Treasury when such funds are available. The combination of all funding appropriations for all Ministries of the Crown shall be known as the Budget of the Council of Ministers. ### If His Majesty’s Treasury can not meet all appropriations within the Budget of the Council of Ministers due to insufficient funds, the Lord High Exchequer must publicly declare such and disperse any remaining funding within His Majesty’s Treasury by order of precedence in accordance to a Sequester Budget approved by simple majority vote of the House of Nobles. ### This Sequester Budget shall be enacted until the Budget of the Council of Ministers may be funded by His Majesty’s Treasury in totality. ## The Lord High Exchequer is responsible for maintaining the Budget of the Council of Ministers such that it documents all appropriations enacted by the Grand Charter and all Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles that fund the Ministries of the Crown. ## The Lord High Exchequer is empowered to issue funding not defined by the Budget of the Council of Ministers in the form of Grants by the Lord High Exchequer. ### A Grant by the Lord High Exchequer may only be issued if the party seeking the grant submits a public request in writing to the Lord High Exchequer that details what the funds will be used for and the extent of the funds required. The purpose cannot include any action that would violate the Laws of Stormwind. ## Should any Subject of the Crown seek funding from His Majesty’s Treasury for any action not defined within the existing Budget of the Council of Ministers, they may attempt to secure said funding either through a Grant by the Lord High Exchequer or through an Act of the Stormwind House of Nobles. ## Ministers of the Crown are forbidden from using any portion of their personal wealth to directly fund actions executed under the authority of their Ministry, but may contribute any portion of their personal wealth to His Majesty’s Treasury for dispersal in accordance to the Budget of the Council of Ministers. 3.) Short Title & Commencement # The short title of this act shall be the “Treasury Act.” # The provisions of this act shall come into force immediately. Category:Documents Category:Legal Documents Category:Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Stormwind Law Project Category:Acts of the Stormwind House of Nobles Category:Laws of Stormwind